Surely You Joust
In Surely You Joust, an ethereal baby dragon draws the Ghostbusters into a real fairy tale, complete with an evil wizard and a climactic duel pitting ancient wizardry against ghostbusting technology!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 34. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Ray Stantz Slimer Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Ogre Knights Last Dragon Pegasus Horned Lion Orlox Equipment Ecto-1 Containment Unit Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Items Pop Up Fairy Book Location Firehouse Realm of Fantasy Orlox's Castle Plot At lights out, Ray told Slimer a story from a pop-up fairy tale while Egon and Peter slept. Ray was getting tired himself and declared it was time to go to sleep, too, but Slimer wanted to keep going. Once Ray went to sleep with his Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll, Slimer took the book and flew out of sleeping quarters. Winton was in the rec room watching a horror movie. Slimer quietly slid down the fire pole. He hid from Janine as she typed something at the front desk. Slimer settled in the basement in front of the Containment Unit and read. However, a portal opened at the staircase and a dragon stumbled out. Slimer was surprised and dropped the book. The dragon noticed Slimer and asked him for help against a wizard looking for him. They hid behind the Containment Unit as two entities in knight's armor arrived. The duo smelled for the dragon and saw its tail. Slimer and the dragon phased through the floor. Slimer quickly fled the basement and dragged the dragon with him through the basement door. Slimer alerted Janine about the Ogres. They manifested on her desk and Janine hit the alarm. The Ogres raised their clubs and the Ghostbusters shot the weapons into kindling. One of the Ogres took Janine hostage. Egon called off the others from shooting. The Ogres teleported away with Janine. The Ghostbusters were confused about what just happened and the dragon introduced itself. It was the last dragon and came from a place called the Realm of Fantasy. A wizard named Orlox needed a dragon's heart to finish his potion of invincibility. The Ghostbusters, Slimer, and the dragon descended down into a subway station. Several people ran up to the surface soon after. The dragon created a portal and everyone went through, except Peter. Slimer reached out of the portal and pulled him in. Upon arriving in the Realm of Fantasy, the guys sighted a Pegasus. They also noticed a posted notice. It offered the hand of a fair maiden, Janine, to the knight who brought Orlox the last dragon. Egon got an idea. While some knights bathed in a lake, the Ghostbusters stole their armor. Winston handed a Ghost Trap to Slimer and asked him to open it when they gave him the signal. As the gang reached the castle, a Horned Lion was spotted near the staircase. In Orlox's Castle, Orlox berated his Ogres for failing to capture the dragon. All of sudden, they heard a strange noise. Outside, Winston finished playing a trumpet at the edge of the stairwell. The Ghostbusters presented the dragon to Orlox. He thought then bridged the chasm between the castle and the stairwell. Orlox teleported down with Janine. However, Slimer dropped the trap. Orlox powered up his staff and attacked. The Ghostbusters pulled out their throwers, went to Full Netronus with Mazer assist, and opened fire on Orlox. Eventually, Orlox disarmed the guys and cornered them against a wall. Slimer came out of hiding and started to charge at Orlox. However, Orlox shot Slimer and singed his tail. The Ghostbusters grabbed their throwers and shot at Orlox while he was distracted. It took all four streams to barely confine him. Slimer pounced on the pedal and trapped Orlox. As soon as Orlox was trapped, his cauldron disintegrated and the Ogres turned to stone. The castle also was restored to a bright and beautiful state like the rest of the Realm of Fantasy. Just as a RTS fixed the station entrance, the Ghostbusters, Slimer, and Janine returned. They bid goodbye to the dragon and were quickly caught up in a crowd of subway patrons. Janine was relieved by sight of standard New Yorkers. Back at the Firehouse, Ray was too excited to go to sleep. He offered to finish the fairy tale but Slimer surprisingly declined. Slimer stated he already knew the ending and went to sleep. Ray realized he referred to the day's events and went to sleep, too. Trivia *Dave Coulier recorded alone on June 12, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Surely You Joust" (1989). *The episode was recorded on June 28, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Surely You Joust" (1989). *This episode was only 15 minutes long. *Ray goes to sleep with his Stay Puft Marshmallow Man plush doll. *Just like in "Once Upon a Slime," Slimer steals a book to read on his own after Ray is too tired to continue. *Orlox's knight minions bear a vague resemblance to Samhain's goblins. *While chasing the dragon, Orlox's two knight minions manage to go behind the Containment Unit. *There is a No Ghost ad on the wall of the subway station before the Ghostbusters go to the Realm of Fantasy. *Peter mentions J.R.R. Tolkien, famous for creating The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Surely You Joust" (1989) (DVD ts. 07:15-07:17). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Maybe we could do a Tolkien." *Winston played a horn rather badly and noted it's been awhile.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Surely You Joust" (1989) (DVD ts. 09:09-09:11). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Man, it's been a long time!" Notes References Gallery Episode Screen Caps SurelyYouJoust01.jpg SurelyYouJoust02.jpg SurelyYouJoust03.jpg SurelyYouJoust04.jpg SurelyYouJoust05.jpg SurelyYouJoust17.jpg SurelyYouJoust06.jpg SurelyYouJoust07.jpg SurelyYouJoust18.jpg SurelyYouJoust08.jpg SurelyYouJoust09.jpg SurelyYouJoust10.jpg SurelyYouJoust11.jpg SurelyYouJoust12.jpg SurelyYouJoust19.jpg SurelyYouJoust13.jpg SurelyYouJoust14.jpg SurelyYouJoust15.jpg SurelyYouJoust20.jpg SurelyYouJoust16.jpg Collages and Edits FirehouseBunkroominSurelyYouJoustepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseRecroominSurelyYouJoustepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinSurelyYouJoustepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RealmofFantasyinSurelyYouJoustepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RealmofFantasyinSurelyYouJoustepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RealmofFantasyinSurelyYouJoustepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' OrloxCastleinSurelyYouJoustepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' OrloxCastleinSurelyYouJoustepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode109.png|Episode features Category:RGB Episode